Zig-Zoë Friendship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Zoë Rivas is mainly known as Zoëmund (Zoë/Zig'mund') or Novas (No'vak/Ri'vas). Their friendship developed during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Degrassi Season 13 In You Got Me, Zoë walks up to Zig in the hallway telling him that she's heard he's the guy that can get her drugs. He then tells her that he recognizes her from West Drive where she played a mean girl. She then requests to buy sleeping pills from him and he accepts after she shows him the amount of money in her wallet. Later at the Beach Bash, Zoë sees Zig glaring at Maya and Miles, who are flirting with each other. She comments that the sight is disgusting and how everybody thinks that Maya is "the sweetheart and she's the bitch" before claiming that Maya stole Miles from her. Zig reveals to Zoë that he and Maya had promised to wait for eachother, but she is ready for "this idiot" instead. Zoë looks at him before telling him that she's going to teach Maya a lesson. Zig wishes her luck and walks away. In Basket Case, Zoë drunkingly walks past Zig and apologizes for bumping into him, at Miles's party. In Unbelievable, a picture of them was taken at Miles's party. A drunk Zoë has her arm around Zig and Tiny, and she is laying her head on Zig's shoulder. Drew interviews Zig and Grace about Zoë's assault and Zig calls Zoë crazy. In Believe (2), after Zoë's agent refuses to back up the claims that she's a notorious party girl and got fired from West Drive for the use of pills, she sees Zig in the hallway and asks what he has. Zig rejects her request for drugs and she assures him that she won't tell Maya that he's still dealing. She then takes his backpack and takes the drugs out, keeps them, and takes one. Zig then panics because his life is at risk if he doesn't sell the pills and looks for Zoë. She then runs out of the school high and he tries to get the pills back from her. She then ignores him and he watches Zoë confront Sophia and smash her laptop. Zig then finds Zoë in the back of a school bus crying and possibly overdosing on purpose because of her sexual assault trial being overwhelming. He tells her that no one deserves to be a victim and that his life is currently at risk because he can't escape drug dealing. Zig then tells her to get rid of the pills, thus talking her out of purposely overdosing. They both arrive at the trial and Zig then watches Zoë as she makes her final statement. While the verdict is being reached, he tells her that no matter what the outcome is, she did great. Zoë tells Zig that he saved her life and how "a wise man once said get rid of the pills." She then tries to give him money and he rejects it, but she tells him that they both deserve a fresh start. After the verdict is reached, Zig is happy with the news that Luke and Neil were both found guilty. In Thunderstruck, they both accidentally bump into each other in the hallway and Zig asks Zoë if she's good and if she still has to deal with reporters. Zoë tells him that she's laying low and then asks if he's going to the dance. He says yes, she asks to hang out, and Zig accepts and they both walk away from each other smiling. Grace then criticizes Zig about asking both Maya and Zoë to the dance. She asks if he even knows Zoë. He doesn't respond and Grace then assumes that he's into Zoë and he then tells her that she asked him as a friend. Grace tells him that no girl asks a guy to a dance as friends and that Maya will not like that he's dating her enemy. Zig then decides that he needs to find a way to make them get along and Grace suggests alcohol. Zig then waits for Zoë and Maya questions him on who he's waiting for. He tells her that it "starts with a zed" and Maya is quick to figure out that he's waiting for Zoë and is furious. He then assures her that he thought she'd be fine with her coming along. Maya denies what he thinks and says that Zoë is the worse and Zig responds by telling her that he thought Miles was the worst. Zig then says to make sure that everything will go smoothly, he purchased alcohol, which leads Maya to assume that he's into her and Zoë arrives. The trio then plays "Never Have I Ever" with the alcohol and both Zig and Zoë laugh with Maya as she gets intoxicated. After Maya says "Never have I ever came on to a girl's boyfriend at a party.", she pours alcohol into Zoë's glass and Zig stops her. He then tries to prevent a fight by saying it's his turn and Maya responds with "Never have I ever posted fake naked pictures of someone online." and Zig tries to calm her down. When Maya runs off to the dance, Zoë then insists that she's going after Maya and that they need to work things out. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Zig walks into class as Zoë discusses trying out for Power Cheer with Tristan and he questions it, but Zoë responds by saying "hi" to him. He then tells her that he would have never thought she'd be a cheerleader and then brings up that she wouldn't have time for him if she made the team. Zoë tells him that he'd have to pine after her from afar while she's wearing a cheerleading skirt, which appears to arouse Zig. Later, Zoë tells Zig and Maya that she made the team and he asks her where her skirt is and Zoë shushes him and laughs. Then, Zig and Maya overhear Becky telling Zoë that she didn't make the team and he tells her to forget about being on the team. But Zoë disagrees. At the Renewal Project launch, Zig and Maya watch Zoë as she outs Clare's pregnancy to Becky while she's about to cheer and they laugh as she does it. After Becky falls, he tells Zoë that she should be happy that she didn't make the team, but she expresses how a spot has opened up for her, leaving Zig shocked. The next day, Zig watches Zoë in concern as she and team walk down the hall together. In Wise Up, Zoë walks into class, pats Zig's bottom and compliments it. He acknowledges that she's been embracing cheerleading and she tells him about the high expenses of it and he mimicks the squad. Zig's phone then rings and Zoë snatches it away out of curiosity and sees that he received a picture of someone's breasts. She questions him on it and he tells her that he doesn't know the girls and that they're trying to get to know him. Zoë walks away angry. Zig confides to Grace about how Zoë shouldn't be mad about how he was sent nude pictures and that they aren't even dating. Grace tells him to apologize and Zig refuses to do it because everyone else does. Grace then tells him that Zoë now thinks he's the type of guy that likes girls that sends him nude pictures and reminds him of how videos of Zoë's assault weren't sent around the school and that he should apologize and delete the app. But then, Zig receives a picture of Zoë topless and is in shock. Zig approaches Zoë in the hall and asks to talk about the picture she sent and she offers to send him more, but he rejects the offer. Zoë feels like he only wants the pictures from niners and that she misinterpreted how he feels about her. Zig denies that and tells her that she shouldn't feel pressured to send pictures like that after her assault. Zoë tells him that she feels like everyone thinks she should be shuttered away and includes Zig, leaving him in shock. He then approaches Zoë shirtless with "I like you" written across his chest while Zoë is with her team. Zig admits that he messed up and asks for a second chance and Zoë rejects him. She tells him that she's done being judged, with boys, and with him and walks away leaving Zig heartbroken. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Zoë, Shay, and Lola sarcastically compliment the gif of Zig getting beat by Grace at arm wrestling and Shay tells Zoë that she dodged a bullet with him. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, they both come to Maya's side when she has a panic attack because of Miles blocking her on Facerange and try to calm her down. In I'll Be Missing You, Lola suggests that the present Zoë got could be from Zig. In Hero vs. Villain, Zig accidentally grabs Zoë's speech out of the printer thinking it's his history paper and sees that it's the speech Zoë's written for the assembly. He questions her on it and Zoë calls him an idiot and walks away. Zig addresses how things have weird between them and is thinking of her. Zoë disagrees and tells him that she joined Power Cheer because she didn't want to be seen as a victim anymore by everyone, including Zig. He admits he had that mindset and says that speaking at the assembly and joining Power Cheer are things that take courage and Zoë tells him he's not an idiot. Zoë then receives a text from her blackmailer and Zoë then leaves to confront Hunter. In Firestarter (1), Tiny reminds Zig of how he got dumped by Zoë, but Zig points out that they never dated and Maya says that Zoë refused to date him. Later, after Zig asks Gloria for her number, she points out how polite the guys at Degrassi are because the girls are "insane" because of the Degrassi Nudes scandal involving Power Cheer. She then brings up how Zoë had "drunken pics" released on the news, but Zig quickly tells Gloria that Zoë was assaulted and that she doesn't know what she's been through. Gloria angrily asks if he's into Zoë because he came to her defense. Zig and Tiny both lose their bet to get Gloria's number and have to put on the Power Cheer uniforms and cheer for the school. Zoë sees them doing so and asks if they're making fun of her and the team. Zig tells her that he lost a bet and would never make fun of her. He tells her that he doesn't care what everyone else thinks of her and that he knows she's a good person. Zoë asks why he's being so nice and he tells her that he's always nice and she'd see that if they didn't stop talking. She asks if he still has her number and if he texts her, he should go watch her compete the next day, but wearing the uniform. Zoë walks away smiling and Zig continues cheering, but is more positive about it. In Firestarter (2), Zoë receives a text from Winston and Frankie posing as Zig to meet up to wish her good luck. Later, Zoë exits the school after the fire and Zig rushes to her and suggests she gets check out. Zoë appears to be surprised that he came to the competition and he tells her that he didn't get to see her compete and asks if she's okay. She responds by telling him that things aren't okay and that they will be when she takes care of something, referring to telling the police about Degrassi Nudes. Zig is confused, but asks if she wants to hang out sometime, but Zoë responds by telling him that he's better off without her like everyone else and walks away in tears. In Watch Out Now, Zig comes to Zoë's defense once he spots Damon Carter harassing her, Zoë says that she can handle him in which Zig replies that she shouldn't have to. In Walking in My Shoes, Zig and Maya are seen in line for food while Zoë is volunteering in the cafeteria. They both tell Zoë they still blame her for everything going on at school. Zoë then tells them to get their food and go when she slops food onto her face and Zig and Maya laugh at her and eventually walk away. Zoë later tells Tristan she can't handle Zig hating her, hinting that she still has feelings for him. Later Zoë stops them and tells them her plan to give people pre paid cell phones. They both seem to forgive Zoë and think her idea is cool. In Don't Look Back, At the full moon party, Zig approaches Zoë asking if shes seen Maya and explains Maya is missing. Later at the Hollingsworths, Zig and Zoë join the search party to find Maya and when they realize where she is, Winston tells them to call the cops. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #NoFilter, Zoë along with Grace make fun of how Zig and Maya are always together. Later, Zig tells Zoë to chill out about Grace avoiding her. In #NotOkay, they greet and sit next to each other at The Trap Door to watch Maya and Grace perform. They both exchange shock when an audience member makes misogynist comments toward Maya and Maya destroys his phone. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zig interupts Zoë and Grace by asking if they think he's more attractive than Jonah, but then walks away before they answer. At Grace's house, Zig sits between Zoë and Grace in dismay about Maya not texting him back and they all watch a movie together. Zoë and Grace then try to assure him that Maya and Jonah are just friends and she is not cheating on him. After Zoë finds out Grace doesn't have feelings for her, she storms out of the classroom, bumping into Zig and breaking his phone. He yells at Zoë to not ignore him and she starts to cry and he offers to get Grace. Zoë then expresses that she wants to just leave and then they both go to the woods to break bottles. They both express to each other that they feel heartbroken. Zoë tells him that Maya is head over heals for him despite how he feels and he does not seem to believe her. Zoë then gets out her phone, puts it on video, and places it facing where Zig is sitting. She tells Zig that she's had feelings for him forever and attempts to kiss him. He rejects it and she tells him that Maya is probably cheating with Jonah and that she wants Zig and they kiss. Zig asks if she's sure she wants to and they continue to make out. Later, Zoë stares at Zig when he hugs Maya and he looks right back at her, both in dismay. In''' #TeamFollowBack, Tristan reminds Zoë of how she and Zig made out and she's doing "okay physically" after it. In '''#SinceWeBeinHonest, Hunter threatens to blackmail Zig by distributing the video of him and Zoë hooking up if he tells Principal Simpson about the trolling. In #SorryNotSorry, Zoë tells Maya that she hooked up with Zig because "he was there and easy" and did not want to give Maya the details because she doesn't want to see her reaction. Afterward, Maya asks Zig if he liked hooking up with Zoë and he apologizes for it, but doesn't answer the question. Season 2 In #TheseAreMyConfessions, Zig and Grace charge Zoë $25 to get into the keg party. Season 3 In #ImSleep, Zoë and Zig are both at the hospital waiting for news as to if Maya's survived her suicide attempt or not. Season 4 In #BreakTheInternet, Zig is in Zoë‘s group selfie of their graduating class. In #KThxBye, Zig, along with the rest of the graduation class, stands up and applauds Zoë when she graduates. They both attend Miles's gradation party and Zig applauds Zoë when she gives her speech. Quotes *Zoë: "I need some help." Zig: "You're from that show." Zoë: "I was." Zig: (Smiling) "You were mean on the show." Zoë: "I'm nicer in person." *Zig: "Yeah I've got a lot of 'things'." Zoë: "I bet you do, but I'm not talking about Herpes." *Zoë: "Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Zig: "Whatever." Zoë: "Everybody thinks she's the sweetheart and I'm the bitch. But she stole my boyfriend." Zig: "I told her I'd wait until she's ready... I guess now she's ready for this idiot." Zoë: "I'm gonna teach her a lesson." Zig: "How?" Zoë: "I'll think of something." Zig: "Good luck with that." *Zoë: "A wise man once said to start by getting rid of those pills." *Zoë: "What've you got?" Zig: "A reason to get out of this hallway." *Zig: "You were great up there. No matter what happens, you should be proud." Zoë: "I couldn't have done it without you. You saved my life. Literally." *Zig: But if you make the team you're going to have less time for me Zoë: Probably, you'll just have to pine after me from afar...while I'm in my short cheerleading skirt." *Zoë: "Nice bum, chum." Zig: "Well, I do work out." *Zoë: "Are you making fun of us, jerk?" Zig: "Whoa, I lost a bet. I would never make fun of you." Zoë: "Then I guess you're the only person in the world." Zig: "I don't care what these other people think, okay? I know you're a good person." *Zig: (worried) Hey, hey, hey, hey shouldn't you get checked out too? Zoë: (surprised) You actually came? Zig: Yeah, to watch you, but you didn't compete. Is everything okay? Zoë: Not even close. But it will be after I came care of something. Zig: (confused) Okay, Uh...can we hang out sometime? Zoë: (sadly) You're better off without me. Everyone is. Trivia *Zoë had a conflict with Zig's ex-girlfriend Maya Matlin. As of Thunderstruck, she is now a good friend of her; however, their friendship ended in [[SinceWeBeinHonest|'#SinceWeBeinHonest']]. Sometime between season 2 and 3 of Next Class, they became friends again. *Zig talked Zoë out of suicide in Believe (2). *Zoë had a crush on Zig's best friend, Grace Cardinal. *Zig had a conflict with Zoë's ex-boyfriend Miles Hollingsworth III. *They have both been in love triangles with Miles and Maya. *It was made clear by both Maya and Grace that Zig had feelings for Zoë. *Ana Golja favours this couple. *In [[Champagne Supernova|'Champagne Supernova']], Zig says he's into Zoë. * They were both members of the French Club. * They had their first kiss in [[ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin|'#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin']]. *In #ImSleep, they were both present in the hospital after Maya's suicide attempt and relieved when Katie told them Maya was gonna be okay. *Both have had an attraction to Esme Song, although only Zig dated her. * Zoë is the first person that Zig has saved from successfully killing themselves. Maya Matlin is the second. Rival Relationships *Zig-Maya Relationship *Zig-Gloria Attraction *Zoë-Grace Friendship Gallery BWQggr1CIAAG24G.jpg Asdflker.png Atsuroeiru.png Blksjfoier.png Cksjfoeiru.png Dfjlskerjoe.png Eoriuerkj.png Fsoeriuwoeir.png Gslkjoeru.png Hsoruoer.png Iweruoeir.png Jskdjfeoru.png Ksjoeuroeiru.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m13s134.png 1377162 685216471489050 575857593 n.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Tumblr my2mp1GcW71qd0tcho2 r1 400.png Degrassi-1322-sneak580.jpg 87uiiouo.png Degrassi-13dpromo-Zoe-mad.png Thunderstruck-maya_and_zoe.png degrassi1338-sneak3.jpg degrassi1338-sneak12.jpg Degrassi1338-sneak580.jpg Zoexzig.png tumblr_n95ggzq4U31rb2prao3_250.png tumblr_n95ggzq4U31rb2prao7_500.png tumblr_n95ggzq4U31rb2prao4_500.png tumblr_n95ggzq4U31rb2prao6_250.png Zig saves Zoë.png Zig-zoe-s14-ep1.jpg Tumblr ndsykepZyG1s2w9y9o1 500.jpg tumblr_ne4l6yduuc1qhgskho1_1280.jpg Zoe-powercheer.jpg Zoe-becky-baby.jpg 1404-05-tre.jpg Shay-Zoe .jpg Novas pls.png Zoe and Zig 1410.png Zoe and Zig 1410 (1).png Zoe and Zig 1410 (2).png Zoe and Zig 1410 (3).png Zoe and Zig 1410 (4).png degrassi-1411-zig1-580.jpg degrassi-1411-zig2-5801.jpg degrassi-1411-zoe1-5802.jpg degrassi ship.jpg Degrassi1412 2813029.jpg Degrassi1412 2811129.jpg Degrassi1412 2813229.jpg Degrassi1412 288629.jpg Degrassi1412 289229.jpg Rtgtrrgtrt.png Ythtytyyt.png 6666.png 55ggggrrr.png 555555555555ttt.png Yttytytytyhhhhhhhhhhh.png Yhthttyty.png CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg tumblr_inline_nhsg1gotHf1sev4xl.jpg tumblr_inline_nhsg2499WK1sev4xl.jpg tumblr_ncoizg8sBU1sjfdr4o1_400.jpg tumblr_n36li19f6P1tvfrvqo1_500.jpg tumblr_n36li19f6P1tvfrvqo2_500.jpg tumblr_ncto3wTTVVg1tl1gvjo1_500.png mayaandzoeshouldswitchplacesbutokay.png Yallaregonnasinnextweek.png 324sdfsdf.png Trgtgtgtr.png 445t5t.png Ttttgtt.png 5454554t.png 4t4554t.png Rfrfrfrr.png T5t55t5.png Tgggtgtgt.png Tgtttgg.png Ttggttggt.png 665666.png 6y6y665665.png Y6y66y6y6y.png 555tttt.png Novas_babies_(2).gif 1410.mp40235.png 1410.mp40202.png Normal dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0159.JPG 11223580 1024377947572899 182014686963451696 n.jpg Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3